Blue Girl - Fremione
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: - Então, vale a pena? - Ah maninho... Com certeza! – Fred sorriu maroto, os olhos exalavam determinação. - Mione será minha garota, pode apostar.


Hermione Granger subiu bufando as escadas para o escritório da Gemialidades Weasleys com Fred vindo atrás com uma risadinha presa entre os lábios. A culpa não era dele! A bruxa apenas teve o azar de escolher a prateleira errada para apoiar-se, o cabelo dela estar azul era um efeito colateral leve comparado a outros acidentes que poderiam ocorrer.

\- Espero que isso perca o efeito logo. – Hermione resmungou.

\- Não seja tão ranzinza, Mione, você fica muito bonita de azul. – Fred gracejou ainda rindo. - Com duas lavagens do nosso shampoo, seus cachos voltarão à tonalidade comum e não menos bela, castanha.

A grifinória parou na entrada do escritório e levou um susto ao notar a bagunça que estava ali dentro: caixas e mais caixas amontoavam-se e vários produtos pareciam largados em meio ao caos. Um arrepio frio cruzou a espinha de Hermione ao perceber que cachos azuis não eram nada comparados aos riscos que corria se entrasse ali.

\- Por Merlin, Fred! – Hermione virou-se chocada.

\- Estamos ampliando e reorganizando o estoque, a produção cresceu bastante após a guerra. – Explicou despreocupado. – Então, cuidado aonde pisa! – Ele a segurou pela cintura o que a paralisou imediatamente, um sorriso presunçoso apareceu na face do ruivo. - Não queremos mais nenhum acidente. – Fred encarou os olhos arregalados da amiga notando naquele momento quão próximo estavam. Gostou daquilo.

\- Ache o shampoo então, idiota. – Hermione desvencilhou-se corada. Era ridículo seu coração bater tão forte apenas pela aproximação daquele bruxo bagunceiro.

\- Você está muito estressada, Blue Girl. – O ruivo voltou a segura-la pela cintura, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

Ela levantou o rosto encarando os bonitos olhos cor de mel, Fred sempre a atraiu, e nos últimos meses aquela atração evoluiu para uma pequena paixão. O jeito travesso aliado com a inteligência era demais para uma garota como Hermione, além disso, o Weasley quase morreu na última batalha e a simples ideia de perdê-lo a angustiava. Um erguer de sobrancelha dela foi suficiente para um arrepio percorrer a espinha do ruivo, ele admitia que aquela garota sempre o provocava sem nem mesmo perceber.

\- E como você poderia me ajudar? – Indagou Hermione com um sorriso insinuante.

Fred Weasley passou os dedos calejados pelo quadribol pelos lábios carnudos dela. Ele nunca foi cego e sabia que a grifinória era bastante encantadora, o ruivo tinha um fraco por garotas mandonas e naquele momento Hermione era uma tentação enorme para resistir. Na verdade, o bruxo buscava uma chance há meses... Tinha quase enlouquecido com o tempo que passou longe da morena durante o inferno da guerra.

O ruivo segurou o rosto delicado entre suas mãos, roçou suas bocas analisando a receptividade da jovem. Hermione sorriu impaciente, já estava claro que ambos queriam aquilo. Nas pontas dos pés, enlaçou o pescoço do homem e o beijou fortemente. O beijo quente, persuasivo e tão almejado foi quebrado pela risada maliciosa de George Weasley.

\- Quanto orgulho, Freddie! – O ruivo disse risonho, sem surpresa. - Mas, agarre nossa linda Mione quando a loja estiver vazia. - Repreendeu bem humorado.

\- Você é um estraga prazeres. – Fred deu um selinho longo em Hermione e finalmente a soltou. - Isso não termina aqui. – Avisou em voz baixa sorrindo para a bruxa, descendo as escadas cantarolando.

Hermione revirou os olhos com um sorriso bobo. Talvez, não fosse tão invisível quanto imaginava... Ele finalmente a tinha notado! Encarou o irmão gêmeo do ruivo e notou irritada que Fred não entregou o shampoo para retirar a tinta do cabelo. Bufou.

\- George! – A grifinória chamou ameaçadora. - Busque logo esse shampoo!

\- Que namorada mais temperamental Fred foi arrumar. – O bruxo provocou rindo enquanto entrava no escritório.

\- Foi só um beijo, George querido. – Hermione rebateu falsamente indiferente, porém os olhos brilhantes entregavam a verdade. - Foi _o_ beijo! – Piscou, divertida, pegando o objeto da mão do amigo e descendo para o térreo da loja.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com a monitora certinha da Grifinória? – George perguntou incrédulo.

\- Ela cresceu, sobreviveu aos tempos sombrios... Talvez, realmente queira um namorado. – Hermione disse como se não falasse dos próprios desejos. - Mas, sério... Conquistar-me não é exatamente o problema, como você mesmo percebeu. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente. - Agora Harry e Ron...

\- Seus cães de guarda. – O ruivo rebateu sorrindo implicante. - Inclusive, olhem eles ali... Encarando-me com desconfiança. – George colocou teatralmente a mão no coração. - Como se eu fosse o perigo aqui... – Exclamou com sarcasmo. E apenas para provocar beijou a bochecha da amiga.

Harry e Ron aproximaram-se rapidamente, passando seus braços pelos ombros da melhor amiga. Eles encararam o ruivo mais velho aguardando explicações. Fred tinha descido com um sorriso besta estampado e agora o outro gêmeo parecia muito satisfeito na companhia de Hermione.

\- Fala sério! Vocês não são donos da Mione. – George reclamou risonho.

\- Estamos somente cuidando de nossa irmãzinha. – Harry explicou beijando o rosto sorridente da morena.

\- Você precisa concordar que não é muito confiável. – Ron disse sincero. - Afinal, o cabelo da Mione está azul. – Constatou.

\- A culpa foi minha, rapazes. – A grifinória sorriu, sonhadora. - Fred e George me tratam com muito respeito. – Hermione soltou uma risadinha. - Agora vamos embora que preciso lavar meu cabelo com o shampoo que Georgie me deu.

Quando o trio deixou a Gemialidades Weasley, os irmãos recostaram-se na bancada. Um sorriso cúmplice compartilhado.

\- Então, vale a pena?

\- Ah maninho... Com certeza! – Fred sorriu maroto, os olhos exalavam determinação. - Mione será minha garota, pode apostar.

Horas depois, Hermione contava em detalhes sua tarde para uma curiosa Ginny Weasley que pulou empolgada com a perspectiva de transformar a melhor amiga em cunhada. Ela tinha perdido a esperança disso quando notou que Ron e Mione eram basicamente irmãos muito implicantes. Na hora do jantar, os gêmeos não compareceram e deixaram uma bruxa desanimada para trás, pois tinha esperanças de ganhar mais alguns beijos antes de deitar.

\- Estou indo dormir. – Hermione avisou para os ruivos e Harry.

\- Está tudo bem? – O menino-que-sobreviveu perguntou com o cenho franzido.

\- Sim, apenas cansada. – A morena respondeu sorrindo levemente. - Boa noite!

Fred aguardava com um sorriso astuto sentado na cama que Hermione dormia quando ficava na Toca. Ele deu risada quando ela surgiu distraída e quase gritou de susto, com sorte, o ruivo conseguiu cala-la antes que toda família subisse para averiguar o barulho.

\- Não grite, Blue Girl. – Fred pediu tirando sua mão da boca dela. Aproveitou e empurrou gentilmente o corpo feminino na porta recém-fechada. - Eu acho que temos assuntos inacabados. – Sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido de Hermione.

\- Sério?! – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu divertida. - Acho que me lançaram um Obliviate, pois eu não me lembro. – Hermione brincou risonha, suas mãos encontrando um caminho para a nuca do ruivo, acariciando os fios lisos da região.

\- Pobre, Mione. – Fred fingiu tristeza. - Não se preocupe, eu vou ajudar a reviver sua memória. – O ruivo sorriu travesso antes de cobrir os lábios dela com os dele num beijo ardente.

Quando se separaram a morena tinha os cabelos bagunçados, as bochechas coradas e um sorriso bobo que persistia. Fred sorriu singelo, um calor agradável espalhando-se por seu peito. E a vontade de permanecer ao lado daquela bruxa se concretizando em sua mente.

\- Você será minha garota, Blue Girl? – Questionou Fred.

\- Eu volto para Hogwarts em dois dias. – Hermione disse. - Tem certeza que quer namorar uma nerd que nem concluiu a escola ainda?

\- Se a nerd quiser namorar um bruxo sexy, engraçado e incrivelmente popular. – Fred roubou um selinho. - Eu, com certeza, desejo te namorar. – Havia um brilho diferente naqueles olhos que Mione não conseguia decifrar. - Além disso, faltam apenas alguns meses para sua formatura e depois disso, não pretendo solta-la mais.

\- Acho que posso viver com isso. – A bruxa sorriu feliz, apaixonada. - Eu aceito namorar o bruxo mais encrenqueiro que conheço,... Que Morgana me ajude! – Eles riram e se beijaram.

 _Crack._

George aparatou no meio do quarto com seu sorriso torto característico. O casal pulou de susto, Hermione por reflexo empurrou Fred que caiu de bunda no chão.

\- Calma, cunhadinha. – George falou segurando o riso e ajudando o irmão que ria sozinho. - Os cães de guarda estão subindo. – Avisou e desaparatou com uma piscadela.

Fred beijou brevemente a namorada. - Muito cedo para morrer, amanhã conversamos melhor. Então sumiu como o gêmeo.

Hermione jogou-se na cama no exato momento que seus melhores amigos abriam a porta, eles olharam desconfiados para a garota que devia estar dormindo, ela corou sobre a inspeção deles.

\- O que está nos escondendo, Mione? – Perguntou Ron, impaciente.

\- Você está estranha. – Harry sentou-se ao lado da amiga e afagou os cabelos bagunçados. - Hermione, você está apaixonada? – Foi direto.

\- Eu... Eu... Por que eu não consigo esconder nada de vocês? – A bruxa indagou. - Eu detesto o fato de ser tão transparente. – Reclamou.

\- Você é nossa melhor amiga. – Ron sorriu divertido, sentando do outro lado da grifinória. - Agora conte quem é o desgraçado que está tentando te roubar de nós? – Questionou, enciumado.

\- Fred. – Sussurrou o nome com um sorriso apaixonado.

\- Não gosto disso, Mione. – Ron exclamou incomodado. - Você é como minha irmã e ele é meu irmão. É estranho. – Coçou a nuca. - E Fred vai querer roubar toda sua atenção, vou ser obrigado a soca-lo.

\- Pare de ser ciumento. – A morena rebateu ciente de como os amigos eram protetores, principalmente após o final da guerra. - Frederick gosta de mim. E vocês sabem... Nosso Trio de Ouro jamais será desmanchado, independente de nossos relacionamentos amorosos.

Continuaram conversando, Hermione tentando acalmar as inseguranças dos melhores amigos. E foi intimada a revelar todos os detalhes dos momentos com Fred. Ela compreendia completamente a reação deles, afinal quando Ron começou a namorar Lilá Brown teve uma crise de ciúme tão grande que alguns até desconfiaram de um amor reprimido. O que na opinião da bruxa era ridículo, afinal só teve medo de ser deixada de lado pelo melhor amigo.

Quando os bruxos estavam no corredor, ambos sorriam animados pela felicidade de Hermione.

\- Você me deve cinco galões, Harry. – Ron exclamou com um sorriso maroto.

\- Droga! Realmente pensei que fosse George... – O menino-que-sobreviveu reclamou. - Hermione sempre foi mais próxima dele.

\- Eu sabia que era o Fred. – O ruivo comentou sabichão. - Até os olhos dele sorriem quando observam Mione.

\- Vamos aprontar com seu irmão. – O rosto de Harry estava completamente retorcido em travessura, com uma piscadela eles invadiram o quarto dos gêmeos que pularam surpreendidos.

\- Eu vou te matar, Frederick! – Ronald rosnou com a varinha apontada para o irmão apenas com a calça do pijama. - Como ousa seduzir minha melhor amiga?

\- Você acha que é bom o bastante para Hermione Granger? – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou Fred com desprezo.

\- Ei! – George gritou ofendido. - Quem é melhor que minha cópia?! Vocês estão loucos. – O ruivo estava revoltado com os dois grifinórios.

\- Exatamente! – Fred tinha os olhos arregalados... Não imaginou que Harry e Ron seriam tão contra a relação dele com Hermione. Já aguardava o ciúme, porém nunca que eles o julgassem tão pouco.

A porta abriu-se num rompante, Hermione e Ginny entraram confusas pela gritaria. Granger lançou um _Abaffiato_ , evitando que a matriarca Weasley invadisse o cômodo pelo barulho. Inesperadamente Ron abaixou a varinha e gargalhou junto a Harry. Todos os encararam como se eles fossem loucos.

\- Deviam ver a cara de vocês. – Harry segurou a barriga de tanto rir.

\- Isso foi por todos os anos de pegadinhas. – Ron explicou ainda risonho.

Aos poucos os gêmeos compreenderam que a ofensa era somente uma brincadeira. Eles fizeram uma mesura, aceitando que foram vencidos naquela vez. Fred caminhou confiante até sua namorada, sorrindo marotamente, e viu os risos do caçula e do menino-que-sobreviveu cessarem.

\- Vocês foram meninos arteiros. – George exclamou naquele velho timbre brincalhão, piscou cúmplice para o gêmeo.

\- É justo receberem uma punição. – Fred abraçou a cintura da namorada que sorriu.

\- O que... – Antes que Ronald completasse a frase, o ruivo mais velho tinha aparatado com Hermione. -... Ele a roubou?!

\- Precisavam ver as caras de vocês. – George zombou reproduzindo a frase de Potter. - Ginny, se mamãe perguntar, Hermione dormiu no seu quarto. – Piscou para caçula que retribuiu.

\- Aonde eles foram? – Harry perguntou sério.

\- Quem sabe? – O gêmeo estava adorando assistir o jogo virando daquela forma. - Freddie é muito criativo, vocês sabem. – Piscou maliciosamente.

\- Oh! – A ruiva irritou-se com aquela cena desnecessária. - Hermione é adulta e sabe se defender muitíssimo bem. – Agarrou a mão de Harry e o puxou em direção a porta. - Deixem-na curtir o namorado dela! – Mandou num tom idêntico ao da Sra. Weasley.

Enquanto isso, Fred Weasley imprensava Hermione Granger na parede do corredor. Apesar de no último mês ter dormido na Toca, seu apartamento continuava lá pronto para acomoda-los. Ela gemeu quando sentiu o corpo esguio, de músculos firmes e quentes do namorado,... Como tinham parado lá? Realmente não importava, estava muitíssimo satisfeita com a situação. Ela deveria ter o "sequestrado" antes... Refletiu sentindo a adrenalina correr por suas veias, acelerando seu coração e a encorajando a seguir seus desejos.

\- Eu quero você. - Hermione afirmou decidida, afastaram-se ligeiramente seus corpos. Queria encara-lo nos olhos, garantir que ele entendesse sua intenção... Ah! Ela adoraria descobrir cada sarda, beijar cada cicatriz, arrepiar sua pele... Tê-lo.

\- Você tem certeza? – Fred a admirava como se fosse uma obra de arte. - Eu não me importo em aguardar. – Era verdade, contudo não negava que tudo que mais desejava era tê-la de todas as formas que sua criativa mente pudesse imaginar... Ela não era mais uma criança, afinal.

\- Não há o que esperar, ruivo. – A morena sorriu e beijou a ponta do nariz sardento. - Eu te quero, Freddie. – Enfatizou e o beijou apaixonadamente. - Eu te conheço há anos, confio plenamente em ti... E você é tão gostoso! – Corou. Mas, não abaixou os olhos. Continuo firme em seu intuito de seduzi-lo.

\- Seu desejo é sempre uma ordem, Mione. – Fred sorriu abertamente e a pegou no colo andando em direção ao quarto. - Eu sou todo seu, Blue Girl.

* * *

N.B.: Mais uma one fofíssima para nossos corações que amam Fremiones... Adorei! Bjo bjo, Ártemis.

N.A.: Obrigada, Ártemis!

Fanfic postada também no Nyah! e Spirit.


End file.
